Courageous
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: Think about it, a race around Alaska. Only the toughest of the toughest sled dogs can survive this. Dogs can't do this, but maybe a wolf can. How will Balto continue to do this?
1. Chapter 1

Courageous

Chapter 1: What I Thought I Was

Baltos POV

I always thought humans and other dogs would like me, maybe even look up to me. No. I was always criticized for being half wolf, but what about my half dog side? Knowing that I'm a little different by my mom being a wolf, that shouldn't make Steele and his stupid buddies bully me. I thought I was mostly dog. The only thing I'm related to being a wolf is my paw layout and that I howl. I was also trying to be noticed by someone other than Rosy and Jenna. Although, It never really happened. Saving all of Nome's kids only got me noticed for a few days, then everyone didn't exactly trust me anymore.

"Hey look it's the dirty, cocky wolf." Steele said trying to get on my nerves.

Look who's talking! Whatever Steele actually is, he calls me that. How quaint. He knows how he is! I didn't answer though since I've had enough of him. Boris also covered my mouth with his wing to make sure I didn't say anything. I just turned around and walked away to avoid trouble. Steele responded by just entering the building where all the dogs hang out and no wolves are allowed. Feeling a bit down for everyone including Jenna not liking me, I kept moving forward on the frigid, wool white snow towards center of town to see why there was a crowd around Rosy's house.

"What is going on over there?" I thought to myself.

"Hey, my daughter is wondering if it's OK for a free for all race to occur. Does any dog want to join? Winner will be given a trophy and a luxurious place to stay." Rosy's dad and Jenna said to the humans and dogs. How convenient, I might as well join. Even if I don't win, I hope I'll be noticed, especially since I can easily outrun Steele. I kept heading towards Rosy's house feeling quite confident.

Jennas POV

I really want Balto to win, he barely got any attention for being a hero. Balto definitely deserves more attention in general. Who cares if he's a wolf. Wolves are dogs ancestors, aren't they?

"Balto?" I said to Balto gently.

He just turned around looking tired. I actually noticed that, he must feel terrible. One amazing thing Balto does and he gets forgotten. When Steele does something... amazing I guess, he gets remembered for eternity. Balto's faster than him though!

"Do you want to join?" I asked curious.

Balto just walked forward to Rosy's dad to collect his colored collar (that also glows in the dark for identification.) Balto got a bright white color. My favorite color, almost like Baltos' fur. White suits him so well, since he told me his moms fur was white. At least that's what he said to me.

"Balto, can we trust you to not be violent." Rosy's dad said.

That was insulting, I bet Balto took that completely differently. He looked down a bit more nodding yes. I felt so dreadful, I wish people besides Rosy and I would notice him, he helped Rosy get her hat back before Steele mauled it with his disgusting feet, and saved Rosy just for me. Balto then just started looking at all the dogs, which were mad at him.

"He can't race he's a wolf, he can't be trusted." Kaltag said annoyed and in disbelief.

"Why don't you go chew on Stars tail not Balto's!" I boomed back to Kaltag.

Kaltag looked back wondering why I said that.

"Oh come on beautiful, you can't be on his side." Steele said trying to sound serenading.

"Why are you not on his side, why are you being mean to him?" I asked to Steele.

Steele just chuckled. Who does he think he is? He's so cocky, so selfish, Steele walked forward to me trying to make me notice him. Not going to work. I hate Steele! His remarks about Balto, he makes me so enraged! Now I don't even want to talk to him. Steele lied to me, making me feel guilty by saying Balto was dead a few days ago.

Rosys POV

I went over to Balto to see if he was okay.

"Balto, I want you to win, and thanks for saving me, I'd be lost without you." I said a little sad for Balto.

Balto smiled a bit but didn't look at me. I know Balto will win, He's selfless, not like Steele where he is selfish. I bet Balto knows he's a dog, because I bet that's what he thinks he is. If only he would admit that to Kaltag, Star, Nikki and everyone else. It may give me some time for other dogs and people to get to know me.

Baltos POV

"Are you insane Balto, this is not going to be good!" Boris screamed at me.

I know he was going to be furious with me, but isn't everyone. I kept looking at the colored, glow in the dark collar. Now I know where I belong in this town, I'm a sled dog. Finally arriving at the metal boat, I lay down and go to sleep to be given further instructions about the race. Then, I noticed that I had to around all of Alaska. Nome, around, Nome. Of course I wasn't paying enough attention to notice what Rosys dad said. Well, I'm dead.

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my first Balto fanfiction! If you liked this story keep reading and give me ideas if you have any about this story! If you also want to read more stories about Balto, take my poll on my page - click on the one that mentions Balto though please! Thanks again!**

 **Your New Balto (and Alpha and Omega) FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start

Courageous

Chapter 2: The Start

Baltos POV

I woke up the next morning extremely nervous about the race. I've never been more nervous about anything in my entire life. Since I've never been in an actual race besides the won that I won against every other racer and didn't count. I wonder how Steele will do in this race, especially since he is a cheater. I finally came to my senses and jumped to my feet, and still nervous I walked quickly down my boat home shaking.

"OK Balto, just stay calm and you'll get through this." Boris said to me briefly.

I didn't exactly answer because I very silently said,

"OK" to Boris.

Hopefully everyone in Alaska will pay attention to me though, Because this will be one legendary race, and If I win I should get more attention than I need. I arrived at Rosys house where Jenna was sitting next to Rosy. They were both extremely excited, ready to see who'll win this race. I doubt it'll be me.

"All right racers, Take your places!" Rosy's Dad told every dog/wolf.

I did as I was told and made my way to the edge of the starting line made in the snow. Jenna came up to me a second later saying,

"You can do this."

She then kissed me on the cheek. I was stunned by what she did just there. Do I say something? Did Steele see that? Anyways, that boosted my confidence two fold. I knelt down a bit to get momentum when the race started. Boris, Muk and Luk were on the sidelines cheering me on trying also to get my confidence up. Good thing it was working. I can't believe I have enough courage to even do this. Only Steele, Kaltag, Star, Nikki and I were in this race. I really want to win but I think Steele is going to cheat like he always does and ruin the path like he did when I was trying to get the antitoxin back to Nome.

"ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET!" Rosys Dad boomed at us.

"...GO!"

Finally, a burst of speed fulfilled me making me feet away from everybody else. I felt like I had Electronic Dance music going on in my head, like I was more hyper than I've ever been. Soon, I came out of my trance of speed and I was about 120 feet away from Steele who was ahead of Kaltag, Star, and Nikki. Well, that went well. I kept following the flare trail, until Steele took a short cut to try and stop me. Nearly tripping me I jumped over making him trip. Hopefully I enraged him, also seeing him get up off the ground, furious and trying to get ahead of Everyone else ahead of him. I think Kaltag was trying to be the one who was noticed by being his own hero this time.

"Move out of the way!" Steele yelled at Kaltag.

Kaltag didn't even budge, didn't even look back or anything and kept advancing ahead of him. Steele was losing his touch. Soon, the race officially started with a sled dog team following us and Boris also flying above to make official sense of who is winning. That was the start!

NEXT TIME IN COURAGEOUS  
Jenna's POV

I've never felt more excited in my entire life, now knowing that Balto is winning the race right now. This race is going to make me worry for him though, Steele said he probably won't even be able to handle most of the race. Balto is going to win this!

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Courageous! Take my poll if you want to read more from me! Thanks!**

 **Your New Balto FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
